Roots of the Forest
by EchoGirl319
Summary: Many moons before the eras of Bluestar and Firestar, ThunderClan is thriving in the old forest but the peace established between the four clans is shaky and conflict brews just beneath the surface. In the clan of courage and loyalty, two kits are born to ambitious, rivalling parents with destinies that will shape the fate of ThunderClan for seasons to come.
1. Allegiances

**Echo: So, I felt like trying something new.**

**Goldfish: You've never written Warriors before, have you?**

**Echo: No, but I do love the series. Anyway, this is my first Warriors fic. I wasn't sure whether I would post it or not and, in the end, just decided "Ah, what the heck!" so I hope you guys enjoy it. Just for some background information, in the Warriors timeline, this fic is set quite a few seasons before Bluestar's Prophecy and in the old forest. **

**Goldfish: Not the best summary.**

**Echo: It wasn't meant to be a summary. Now on with the disclaimer!**

**Goldfish: *sigh* EchoGirl319 does not own Warriors, it belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**Echo: Please enjoy and remember to review; I'd really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Shadestar – dark grey tabby tom with a white underbelly and green eyes

**Deputy: **Roanfur – small brown tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Clovertail – small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors: **

Weedwhisker – pale orange tom with yellow eyes  
** Apprentice: **Hollowpaw  
Streamfoot – pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Larksong – tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes  
Blackfur – black tom with amber eyes  
** Apprentice: **Tawnypaw  
Bushtail – brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a bushy tail  
Dustcloud – dark grey she-cat with amber eyes  
** Apprentice: **Mumblepaw  
Longnose – brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  
** Apprentice: **Fuzzypaw  
Rushfur – Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  
** Apprentice: **Cherrypaw  
Skyfall – pale grey and white tom with yellow eyes  
Dawnmist – pale grey tabby she-cat with lilac-blue eyes

**Apprentices: **

Tawnypaw – light grey tabby tom with amber eyes  
Mumblepaw – brown tom with amber eyes  
Hollowpaw – brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Fuzzypaw – black tom with fur that stands on end and yellow eyes  
Cherrypaw – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Queens: **

Lilypetal – pale brown she-cat with green eyes (mother of Roanfur's kits: Sweetkit, golden tabby she-cat with green eyes, and Duskkit, dusky brown tom with amber eyes)  
Swanheart – beautiful snow white she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Blackfur's kits: Nightkit, black she-cat with amber eyes, and Badgerkit, black and white she-cat with blue eyes)  
Birdwing – reddish-brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Bushtail's kits)

**Elders: **

Marshflower – brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Amberclaw – ginger tom with amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Rainstar – grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Cedarfoot – very dark grey tom with a white belly

**Medicine Cat: **Yewstone – dark brown tom with yellow eyes  
** Apprentice: **Sagepaw

**Warriors: **

Lizardfang – light brown tabby tom with one hooked tooth  
Hollyflower – dark grey and white she-cat  
** Apprentice: **Crowpaw  
Stonetooth – grey tabby tom with long teeth  
Berrytail – brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens: **

Littlebird – small ginger tabby she-cat

**Elders: **

Snaketail – brown tabby tom with green eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Moorstar – small, light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Rabbitflight – very brown tom with a white tail and yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Daisyheart – white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Warriors: **

Heatherfur – pinkish grey she-cat with blue eyes  
** Apprentice: **Dawnpaw  
Whiteberry – small, pure white tom  
Sharpeye – dark grey tom with green eyes  
** Apprentice: **Hawkpaw  
Eaglewing – brown tom with a white belly blue eyes

**Queens: **

Mothwhisker – light brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders: **

Mossclaw – grey tom with green eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Icestar – silver grey tom with blue eyes

**Deputy:**Hailstorm – thick-pelted grey tom

**Medicine Cat:** Milkfur – white tom with amber eyes

**Warriors: **

Troutclaw – grey tabby tom  
** Apprentice: **Rainpaw  
Timberfur – brown tom  
Leafstorm – brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
** Apprentice: **Ripplepaw

**Queens: **

Storkfeather – black and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders: **

Snailshell – brown she-cat with amber eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Echo: Now what kind of meanie would I be if I only uploaded the Allegiances?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Oh, how sweet!"

"Congratulations, Swanheart! They're beautiful!"

The blurry face of Clovertail, the ThunderClan medicine cat, loomed in front of her and the she-cat was vaguely aware of the voices of the other queens congratulating her. She couldn't think straight, her mind still addled from the pain; what were they congratulating her for? Slowly her vision began to clear and Clovertail's pretty tortoiseshell face came into focus. Something small and warm nudged her belly and she looked down to see Clovertail's paw gently pushing two tiny kits into the soft white fur.

"Swanheart?" the medicine cat's soft voice roused her from her thoughts. "Everything's completely fine. You have two healthy she-kits."

Swanheart stared at her uncomprehendingly for a few moments. Then it all came back to her. She was in the nursery. She had been in the nursery for the past half moon. She had been kitting since before dawn. What time was it now? As if sensing her thoughts, the medicine cat informed her that the dawn patrol was just about to leave.

The same dawn patrol that she, ideally, should be leading.

Pushing the bitter thought to the back of her mind, Swanheart instead focused on the kits suckling at her belly and felt an unexpected surge of pride. These were her kits. These tiny balls of fur would one day become great warriors of ThunderClan.

"I'll bring you small borage," Clovertail said quietly. Swanheart briefly looked up and nodded in acknowledgement as the medicine cat turned to exit the bramble bush. She turned back to the kits.

"I want to see them!" a voice exclaimed suddenly from across the nursery. Swanheart glanced over at where Sweetkit was trying to scramble over her mother and brother to get a glimpse of the new arrivals.

"Well, go ahead and ask Swanheart if you can take a look," her mother, Lilypetal, instructed her gently, nudging Sweetkit's golden rump towards the white queen. The young cat, now four moons old, and growing quite large for the nursery, creeped forwards. Behind her in the nest, Duskkit stared with wide amber eyes at the wriggling newborns.

"Can I please see them, Swanheart?" she asked and the snow-coloured queen chuckled, flicking her tail invitingly.

"Go ahead."

"They're very small," the golden kit commented, tilting her head to one side.

"They've only just been born," Birdwing explained from her own nest in the other corner of the nursery. The dark reddish-brown she-cat was lying on her side, displaying the roundness of her pregnant belly.

Sweetkit reached out with a paw and poked one of them, which automatically mewled in protest. Swanheart bit back an instinctive snarl and the golden she-kit quickly withdrew. The queen forced herself to relax; she knew Sweetkit didn't mean to cause any harm.

"They're too small to play with," she complained.

"Will your kits be any bigger?" Duskkit, who was now also out of his nest, asked Birdwing.

"They'll be small too," the expecting queen told him, "but don't worry. Swanheart's kits will grow fast, and then you'll have someone else to play with."

"Yeah, but they're all she-kits," the dusky brown tom muttered.

"Better than toms," Sweetkit shot back, swatting her brother on the ear.

"Oh, yeah?" Duskkit mocked, pouncing on her.

"Sweetkit! Duskkit!" Lilypetal berated as the two began to tussle. "Swanheart's kits are very small; you can't play rough around them."

The two halted their game and Sweetkit approached Swanheart once more.

"What are their names?" she asked.

"Yes," Birdwing agreed, "have you thought of anything?"

"Well…" Swanheart looked down at the two kits, analysing them with calculating blue eyes as she tried to pick out names. "The black one will be Nightkit and the black and white one will be Badgerkit," she decided finally.

"Those are lovely names," Birdwing praised.

"I'm sure Blackfur will be proud," Lilypetal added.

Swanheart froze. Blackfur. How could it have slipped her mind? Did he even know she'd begun kitting? Her thoughts were interrupted by Clovertail's re-entering the nursery, borage leaves grasped between her teeth. She put them down in front of Swanheart.

"They'll help your milk come," she explained.

The borage leaves tasted repulsive but she eventually managed to swallow all of them without much of a fuss.

"Who was on the dawn patrol?" she asked Clovertail when she was finished, attempting to sound as casual as she could manage. The medicine cat's green eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Roanfur, Weedwhisker, Skyfall, Dustcloud and Mumblepaw, I believe."

Swanheart nodded.

"As far as I'm aware, Blackfur is still in the warriors' den," she added.

"Good," Swanheart replied somewhat curtly, "thank you," and began grooming Nightkit and Badgerkit, rasping her rough tongue over their fluffy pelts.

She glanced at Lilypetal and Birdwing who were exchanging entertained glances. Sweetkit and Duskkit were playing obliviously in the corner. The white she-cat's eyes narrowed. Blackfur would hear the news soon enough and she couldn't decide whether she wanted to see him or not. She was still angry with him, and would doubtlessly remain so for a long time, but a part of her – that silly, sentimental part – longed for him to visit her, to see a spark of affectionate pride in his eyes as he looked upon their kits. What would he think of them?

She didn't have to wait long, for only a little while later a broad-shouldered, black-pelted tom pushed his way into the nursery. One of his front paws was white, as was the very tip of tail. There was a small white patch on his chest and one eye was also rimmed with white, contrasting curiously with the rest of him. His amber eyes were wide and his tail twitched nervously as he squeezed into the bramble bush.

"Hello, Blackfur," Swanheart greeted coolly, wrapping her thick tail around the kits, shielding them from his view.

"Swanheart!" he seemed startled. "I heard about the kits-"

"They came before dawn," she interrupted him.

"Can I see them?"

She removed her tail and he moved closer, peering down at the tiny bundles sleeping against her belly.

"They're names are Nightkit and Badgerkit."

"They're perfect…" he murmured and Swanheart's head swivelled to stare at him with shocked blue eyes. Had she heard him right? But she must have because only once before had she seen such a tender look in his eyes and she had never seen them filled with such delight. She suddenly felt very warm inside.

"They are," she agreed, gazing down at the two bundles. In that one moment with Nightkit and Badgerkit suckling at her belly and Blackfur by her side, Swanheart's world felt so perfect in a way that it never had before and she was sure it never would again. There was never any peace between her and Blackfur but she was fully prepared to revel those few precious seconds.

"I'm so proud of you," Blackfur purred, rasping an affectionate tongue over her ear. "I'm taking Tawnypaw to the sandy hollow but I'll bring you some fresh-kill later," he told her, nuzzling her face before leaving the nursery, presumably to train with his apprentice.

Stunned, Swanheart watched him go before looked across at Lilypetal who just shook her head and purred.

"I'll never understand you and Blackfur," she meowed, "I just hope your kits will be easier to deal with."

Swanheart's ears twitched at Lilypetal's teasing and out of the corner of her eye she could make out Birdwing's blue eyes gleaming in amusement. With a sigh she turned her attention back to her kits, rasping a tongue over the mewling Badgerkit's soft pelt. Her relationship with Blackfur always seemed to be either a cause for entertainment or concern amongst her clanmates. Pushing her own worry about Blackfur to the back of her mind, she raised her head to look again at Lilypetal and, curling her plume-like tail around her two miracles, she replied: "Well, we'll have to wait and see, won't we?"

_Indeed, _she thought to herself, _what will the future hold for these kits?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Roots of the Forest**

**Chapter 2**

"Badgerkit."

There was something prodding her side. She tried to shift away but the voice became more persistent.

"Badgerkit, wake up!"

Slowly the she-kit's eyes blinked open and were met by her sister's impatient amber gaze. Nightkit's paw was raised, as if she were about to prod her again.

"What is it?" she asked, sleepily, at that moment wanting nothing more than to curl up once again into her mother's soft white fur and drift back to sleep but immediately discovered that the nest was cold and empty. Swanheart had already left.

"I'm bored," the black she-kit mewed, changing positions so her chin rested against the ground and her haunches wiggled in the air. "Let's play!"

She pounced, landing squarely on her sister's back and grasping Badgerkit's ear between her teeth. Startled, but now fully awake, Badgerkit was all too happy to join in. She twisted her neck, batting at Nightkit's soft black belly with sheathed claws. The two rolled out of the nest and directly into Birdwing, who was curled up asleep with Poppykit and Redkit.

"Oof!" Nightkit exclaimed as she collided with the brown and white queen, almost falling onto the two younger kits. The queen was awake in an instant.

"Nighktit!" she hissed, "Badgerkit! What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Birdwing," Nightkit apologised fervently, "we were just playing."

Birdwing sighed. "Well then go play outside, StarClan knows you two are getting too big for the nursery."

"We'll be warriors soon!" Badgerkit told her proudly, puffing out her chest.

"Warriors? Really?" Redkit's voice was filled with amazement as he tried to clamber over his mother. Poppykit's amber eyes were also wide with awe as she stared at her two denmates.

"Really," Nightkit confirmed, coming to stand beside her littermate.

"Apprentices first," Birdwing reminded them gently, "don't go getting too far ahead of yourselves. There's lots of training to be done before you can become a great warrior."

"And I'm going to be the best apprentice ever!" Badgerkit informed her. "I caught a moth yesterday."

It had been a big moth too, bigger than her whole paw. She had hidden it in a corner of the nest so that she could show Swanheart but it appeared the snow-coloured queen had already left the nursery. Through the entrance of the bramble thicket, Badgerkit could just make out the sun rising over the tops of the trees. Her mother was probably on the dawn patrol.

Following Badgerkit's gaze, Birdwing recognised the kit's thoughts.

"Swanheart will be back soon," she meowed sympathetically, "and I'm sure she's caught a nice juicy mouse just for the two of you."

The prospect of fresh-kill cheered Badgerkit up immensely and she turned to Nightkit, swiping lightly at her sister's shoulder.

"Come on," she urged, "let's go play outside."

"Can we come too?" Redkit asked, padding over, Poppykit right behind him. The dark red she-kit looked over her shoulder to where Birdflight had begun grooming herself.

"Yes, can we, Birdwing?" she meowed.

"Go ahead," the gentle queen purred, flicking her tail in a friendly manner, "it'll be nice to have a bit of peace. Go have fun."

With Birdwing's approval the four kits bounded out of the nursery and into the clearing.

"Right," Nightkit announced once they were outside the bramble thicket. She turned to Poppykit and Redkit. "You two can be ShadowClan and Badgerkit and I will be ThunderClan. You're trying to invade the camp."

"But Nightkit!" Poppykit complained. "You're always ThunderClan!"

They were always ThunderClan, Badgerkit admitted to herself. But ThunderClan was the best! Who wanted to be ShadowClan? Not her, certainly. Then again, it was a bit unfair how Redkit and Poppykit always ended up playing the frog-eaters…

"Fine," the elder litter conceded, "you can be ThunderClan."

"Just this once, though," Nightkit was quick to add.

They played until sunhigh, running and tumbling about, as kits are prone to do, and generally making a nuisance of themselves around camp.

"Take that, Rainstar!" Redkit yowled, barrelling headfirst into Badgerkit and knocking her off her feet. Despite being a moon younger, Redkit was already bigger than both Badgerkit and Nightkit and it was clear to the young black and white feline that he would grow up to be a massive warrior. Despite her inferior size however, she fought back fiercely, eventually rolling the reddish brown tom onto his back and planting her paws on his pale belly.

"You'll never defeat me, Shadestar!" she exclaimed triumphantly just as Poppykit crashed into her from the side.

"ShadowClan will never win!"

"Surrender, Rainstar!"

"I'll save you, Rainstar!" Nightkit hurled herself into the fray.

"Has ShadowClan invaded the camp yet?" a familiar voice asked, halting the kit's game. Badgerkit turned to see the thick-furred white she-cat standing only a little ways away, a slender silver tabby beside her.

"Swanheart!" Nightkit purred.

"Hello," their mother greeted, rasping a tongue over the black she-kit's ear. She glanced at the four kits. "I hope you haven't been disturbing anyone."

Longnose, who had been walking past carrying a vole, stopped and snorted.

"They've been causing a ruckus around camp. It would have been quieter if ShadowClan really had invaded." He looked over at Badgerkit and Nightkit. "It'll be a good day when those two are finally made apprentices."

"Kits will be kits," Streamfoot purred from where she stood beside Swanheart. Longnose just shook his head and continued crossing the clearing until he reached Roanfur and Weedwhisker, whom he lay down beside. From the corner of her eye, Badgerkit noticed for the first time the grey hairs that tinged the deputy's muzzle.

Swanheart opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a call from the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Shadestar's voice sounded through the camp. Immediately all the cats rose to their feet or emerged from their dens to answer their leader's call. With keen blue eyes Badgerkit noticed Blackfur and his apprentice Tawnypaw slipping through the entrance to sit by the Highrock, Birdwing emerging from the nursery whilst urging Redkit and Poppykit back inside and then Clovertail emerging from the medicine cat's den to sit beside her near-identical sister, Larksong. Swanheart and Streamfoot also began to make their way towards the Highrock.

"Come on," Badgerkit nudged Nightkit, "we're almost apprentices. We can join in too."

The black she-kit's expression of doubt changed to one of determination and, together, the sisters followed the other warriors. They pushed through the throng, looking for a space before finding one next to their old denmate, Sweetpaw, who was sitting with her mentor, Larksong. She shot them a curious glance as they sat down.

"I caught a moth," Badgerkit meowed as way of explanation. The golden apprentice giggled.

"Not exactly prey, though, is it?"

"It's close enough," the black and white kit responded before turning her attention to Shadestar who stood tall and proud on the Highrock. She wondered what the meeting was about but then noticed Mumblepaw and his mentor, Dustcloud, standing together proudly. Was she about to witness a warrior ceremony?

Shadestar leapt down from the Highrock.

"I have a very special duty to carry out today," he revealed to the clan before looking over at Dustcloud and Mumblepaw. "Dustcloud, do you believe it is time for your apprentice to become a warrior?"

"He has trained hard and well," the dark grey she-cat rumbled, "he is ready. ThunderClan will benefit greatly from him," she added and, if it were possible, Mumblepaw raised his head even higher. Badgerkit was impressed, it was a well-known fact in the clan that Dustcloud did not dish out praise lightly.

"Then step forward, Mumblepaw." The apprentice did so and Badgerkit held her breath in anticipation. Beside her she could feel Nightkit trembling with excitement. "I, Shadestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in turn. Mumblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mumblepaw, from this moment you shall be known as Mumblefoot. StarClan honours your determination and your energy and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Mumblefoot! Mumblefoot!" Badgerkit joined in, cheering as loud as the rest of the clan and eagerly awaiting the day when she and Nightkit would be standing together in Mumblefoot's place as the clan shouted their warrior names to skies.


	4. Chapter 3

**Roots of the Forest**

**Chapter 3**

"Swanheart!" The pure white she-cat turned at the call of her name to see Roanfur padding towards her from across the clearing. His pace was slow and the grey hairs on his brown muzzle were starker and more prominent than ever. She moved forward to meet him half way.

"Yes, Roanfur?" she asked, silently noting how exhausted the deputy seemed. His many moons of service and dedication to the clan had clearly begun to take their toll on him.

"Would you mind leading a hunting patrol? I was going to lead it myself but Clovertail's ordered me to stay at camp today."

His joints had been bothering him again. Roanfur had once been the fastest cat in ThunderClan and one of its best hunters but aching bones and the first hints of failing sight had robbed him of those titles. It wouldn't be long before he would have to join the elders' den. Swanheart could not lie to herself and believe that this turn of events did not please her at all. She was an ambitious cat and made no secret of her nature but she was loyal too and would stand by Roanfur, Shadestar and ThunderClan until the end no matter of her own position in the clan.

Position in the clan. On that thought her eyes shifted towards the nursery, her blue gaze landing on the two young cats tussling at the entrance of the bramble bush. Nightkit and Badgerkit were fine, playing and enjoying themselves. They would not notice if she was gone for a little while. She turned back to Roanfur.

"Of course, no problem."

"Great. Streamfoot, Weedwhisker, Blackfur, Hollowpaw and Tawnypaw are ready to go. Gather as much prey as you can find," he glanced at the fresh-kill pile, "with leafbare fast upon us, we'll need it."

Swanheart nodded in agreement and Roanfur took his leave, heading in Lilypetal's direction. Swanheart began to make her way towards the gorse tunnel and, sure enough, five cats were already there waiting. Tawnypaw was in the middle of showing Hollowpaw a new fighting move he'd learnt whilst their mentors watched. Streamfoot was sitting a little farther away. Swanheart approached, coming to stand next to her silver-pelted friend.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

Blackfur's eyes widened when he noticed her. "You're leading the patrol?"

"Is there a problem with that?" she shot back and Blackfur opened his mouth to reply when Streamfoot interrupted him.

"Everything's fine." She gestured with her tail to the tunnel. "Shall we?"

The hunt went well and the patrol had soon caught enough prey to satisfy the clan. Hollowpaw, who had caught a particularly impressive rabbit, led the way back to camp, eager to show off his kill. Blackfur and Swanheart had fallen into step together, bringing up the rear. Swanheart stole a glance at him out of the corner of her eye. It had been a long time since they had last hunted together, she mused. She had not seen much of him since Badgerkit and Nightkit had been born. He rarely visited the nursery.

"You were surprised Roanfur asked me to lead the patrol," she commented finally.

"I thought you would stay in camp," he admitted through the vole he carried in his jaws, "with our kits."

"Nightkit and Badgerkit are almost ready to be apprenticed," she countered. "There's no harm in resuming my warrior duties."

"You started resuming them when they were three moons old," Blackfur retorted, "I'm surprised they even recognise you."

"And you spend no time with them at all!" she hissed, moving in front of him and blocking his path. "Why are you so opposed to this, Blackfur? To me resuming my duties? Why bring it up now when Shadestar's probably considering the next deputy?"

She didn't wait for a response. Instead she spun around and raced ahead to walk beside Streamfoot and Weedwhisker. She did not speak to her mate again for the rest of the journey back to camp.

* * *

Within the camp Badgerkit and Nightkit had in fact noticed that their mother had left and were disappointed. Or, more precisely, they were bored. They had run out of games and Redkit and Poppykit were asleep with Birdwing in the nursery so they were no fun. Though neither she-kit would admit it, both Nightkit and Badgerkit were envious of Birdwing's decision to stay in the nursery and not resume her warrior duties early, as Swanheart had done. Every morning Redkit and Poppykit would wake up to her pretty tabby face and every night they would sleep nestled against her soft fur. It was now a regular occurrence for Nightkit and Badgerkit to wake up to an empty nest. And Bushtail would often come to visit his mate and kits. The last time Blackfur had shown his face in the nursery must have been more than a moon ago.

Finally Badgerkit suggested they visit the elders' den. Amberclaw was a right old grump but Marshflower, Swanheart's mother, was always welcoming to young kits and apprentices and always ready with a story. Upon entering the elders' den the two kits realised they were not alone. Their old denmate, Sweetpaw, was also present, and currently in the process of checking Amberclaw's ragged ginger pelt for ticks.

"Be careful!" the old tomcat hissed at the apprentice, who dabbed at his head with a ball of mouse bile soaked moss. "Don't get any of that revolting stuff in my ear!"

"Stay still then!" Sweetpaw muttered through gritted teeth.

"Maybe you should, Sweetpaw," Marshflower called, shooting an amused look at her denmate, "it might clear out his hearing and he'll finally understand what I'm saying. Oh!" she noticed the two kits enter. "Visitors!"

"What was that?" Amberclaw asked grumpily.

"I said we have VISITORS!"

"I can see that!" he yelled back before turning to Nightkit and Badgerkit. "Well?" he asked gruffly. "What are you two young 'uns doing here?"

"We're bored!" Badgerkit exclaimed.

"Can you tell us a story?"

Behind Amberclaw, Sweetpaw eyes lit up at the prospect. Caring for the elders was always much more enjoyable when there was a story involved.

"Well," Marshflower meowed, sharing a glance with Amberclaw, "what story can we enthral these two young kits with today?"

"Something exciting!" Nightkit urged.

"And dangerous!" her sister added.

"Alright, alright," Amberclaw grunted as Sweetpaw finally dislodged the tick behind his ear. "I think I have just the one. How about the story of my mentor, Shadestar's first deputy who broke the warrior code?"

"I haven't heard this one before," Sweetpaw commented quietly as she moved on to check Marshflower's pelt, pleasantly intrigued. This should be interesting.

It was Badgerkit who voiced the thoughts of all the young cats in the den.

"A _deputy _broke the warrior code?"

"Yes," Marshflower told them seriously. "Even deputies can break the warrior code, even though they're not supposed to."

"No one is supposed to break the warrior code," Amberclaw continued, "but it is particularly bad for someone so important to the clan to do such a thing, and Mapleshade was punished harshly…"

It was a story that Badgerkit found would stay with her for a long time. The story of Mapleshade, the ThunderClan deputy who had fallen in love with a RiverClan warrior and borne his kits. Shadestar had been furious when the truth had come out. How had it made ThunderClan look? The second most important cat in the clan had violated the sacred code to which they were all held responsible. It was a disgrace. Mapleshade had been angry when Shadestar had refused to allow her to continue as deputy. When she attacked the new deputy, Sandpelt, Shadestar exiled her from ThunderClan and she took her kits with her. After that she had tried to make her way across the river, to her mate but the river was flooded that year and the current was too strong for the tiny kits who had drowned in the crossing. RiverClan and her mate had then denied her sanctuary and she was cast out of the clans.

"What happened then?" Sweetpaw asked, her green eyes wide.

"No one knows," Amberclaw concluded, "she hasn't been seen since that day. I imagine she became a rogue and has passed into StarClan by now."

"If StarClan even accepted her," Marshflower grumbled under her breath as she settled further into her nest, clearly preparing for a nap. Sweetpaw and the kits took this as a sign to take their leave.

"You'll be apprenticed soon, won't you?" Sweetpaw asked them as they exited into the clearing. "You're six moons now."

"Yes," Nightkit mewed excitedly, "Shadestar will have to make us apprentices soon!"

"I wonder who our mentors will be…" Badgerkit pondered aloud.

"The apprentices' den will be completely full soon," Sweetpaw said. "Though it won't be too long before Tawnypaw and Fuzzypaw are made warriors."

Sweetpaw's admiration for the older apprentices was clear in her bright green eyes. Fuzzypaw had told her this morning that Longnose had mentioned he and Blackfur were planning their final assessment soon. She couldn't wait until she was in Tawnypaw and Fuzzypaw's position. She dreamed of the day that she would be a warrior, serving her clan as completely as she could. Badgerkit and Nightkit were both having similar thoughts. Apprenticeship couldn't come soon enough!

There was a rustling at the gorse tunnel which drew the attention of the three young cats. After a moment Hollowpaw strutted proudly into the clearing, a rabbit nearly the same size as he was clenched in his jaws. Following close behind was Weedwhisker, Streamfoot and Swanheart. A minute later Blackfur and Tawnypaw also emerged. Sweetpaw glanced at the kits.

"Larksong told me to meet her at the sandy hollow after I finished helping the elders," she informed them, "we've got battle training with Rushfur and Cherrypaw. I'll see you around."

With that she turned tail and left. Badgerkit and Nightkit shared an envious look – battle training! – before beginning to make their way towards Swanheart, planning to tell her about the story Amberclaw had told them. Did their mother know about Mapleshade, the deputy that had been destroyed by her love for a RiverClan warrior? Unfortunately, they weren't fast enough and Shadestar had reached her first. Leader and queen spoke quietly for several moments before Swanheart's blue eyes lit up and she lifted her head to lock proud gazes with her kits. Badgerkit and Nightkit halted, confused. Swanheart nodded once to Shadestar and then padded towards them, herding them with her plume-like tail in the direction of the nursery.

"What's going on?" Badgerkit asked but Swanheart's answer was cryptic.

"You'll see soon enough." She rasped her rough tongue over each of their heads. "Now, please, at least try to look presentable."

Shadestar leapt onto the highrock and Badgerkit's eyes grew wide. Her heart began to race. Was this it?

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!"

Sweetpaw, who had dropped in to the medicine cat den before planning to go to the sandy hollow emerged into the clearing, immediately followed by her brother Duskpaw, who had been suffering bellyache, and Clovertail. Larksong and Streamfoot emerged from the warriors' den, walking over to join their apprentices. It wasn't long before the entire clan was seated in front of the highrock. Swanheart nudged her kits forward.

"Today," Shadestar began, his keen green eyes surveying the cats gathered before him, "is a very special day, and one that I take great pride and pleasure in." Finally his gaze settled on Nightkit and Badgerkit, who were seated at Swanheart's paws, their pelts quivering with anticipation. "Today, two kits of ThunderClan shall become apprentices."

Badgerkit's shoulder bumped Nightkit's and they exchanged delighted glances. This was really it!

"Nightkit and Badgerkit, step forward."

As they did so, Badgerkit was completely aware of the eyes of the clan upon her and her sister but she pushed away her anxiety. Resisting the urge to look back at Swanheart for reassurance she held her head high as Shadestar leapt down from the highrock and approached them.

"Nightkit," he addressed the young black she-kit, "from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw." He looked up, scanning the warriors crowded around them. "Skyfall," he called. A grey and white tom stepped forwards. Skyfall was one of the newer warriors and Roanfur's last apprentice. He was wise for his years and a skilled fighter. There was no doubt he would be an excellent mentor. "You are ready to take on your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Nightpaw."

Skyfall's yellow eyes shone warmly as he inclined his head to touch noses with Nightpaw.

"Badgerkit," Badgerkit's eyes snapped back to Shadestar as he continued the ceremony. "From hence forth you shall be known as Badgerpaw."

_Badgerpaw. _She relished the sound of it. But what about her mentor?

"Dawnmist," Shadestar meowed and Badgerpaw twisted her head as a pretty silver tabby stepped forward from beside Rushfur. The newly-made apprentice blinked. Dawnmist was also a young warrior; Skyfall's sister. It wasn't often that littermates were made mentors together. "You were trained well by Swanheart and I have no doubt you will pass on her teachings to this apprentice."

"I will," Dawnmist promised as she walked forwards and touched her nose to Badgerpaw's.

"Nightpaw! Badgerpaw!" it was Sweetpaw who began the chant, soon followed by Blackfur and the rest of the clan. Badgerpaw glanced first at her mentor, then at her sister and found her own excitement reflected in Nightpaw's amber eyes. They were apprentices at last!

* * *

**A/N: I know Mapleshade's position in ThunderClan is never specified but for some reason I was always under the impression she had served as deputy. In Crookedstar's Promise she says she was meant to be the leader of ThunderClan and of course to become leader it's necessary to be deputy first. Being deputy would also increase her shame at having half-clan kits and probably make her punishment harsher because she's such a prominent cat in the clan and it would be considered appalling for her to break the warrior code in such a manner. I hope no one minds that I made her a deputy but I felt it would make sense.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**


End file.
